To demonstrate equivalent efficacy of Sirolimus (SRL) oral liquid versus SRL tablets administered concomitantly with cyclorsporine (CsA) and corticosteroids in de novo renal allograft recipients. Efficacy will be assessed by a composite endpoint of the incidence of first 3 months after transplantion.